Something Wicked
by Senile-felineS
Summary: Think about it, there is an easy similarity between Macbeth and Alucard. Just a PWP that I came up with. And rather more harmless than my usual stuff.


Something Wicked

A/N: this is just a random story idea I got while I was in a doctor's waiting room. I realised that Alucard is very similar to Macbeth, what with them both being mad rulers and all. And thus, this story was born. It can be set in whatever universe you like.

**Warning: Absolutely no plot what so ever, just a random situation I imagined.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing (shock, gasp horror!) and anyone who thinks I own Macbeth is just an idiot.**

Seras sat in the massive library of the Hellsing mansion. She was curled up in one corner of a massive wingback chair; it was hard, but comfortable. Especially at the angle that Seras had squirmed her way into. Her bare feet braced against the arm and her shoulder and head tucked into the nook made by the opposite wing.

She was, at present, working her way through some 'improving' books that Walter had suggested she read. It was a difficult break from her usual cheap supermarket romances and whodunits. She had liked _Sense and Sensibility_ well enough, but this was just bloody ridiculous.

There was, to be sure, a certain poetry in the words; but it was difficult, and the words just didn't flow right. Thank God for glossaries, or she would have given up hours ago. And to think that the same high school teachers who had bitched at her for using non-words thought that this was brilliantly written when it was almost incomprehensible.

"By the pricking of my thumb, something wicked this way comes." She said the words softly to herself. A few months ago she would have thought such supernatural mumbo-jumbo to be impossible, but… well.

Crushed into the nook as she was, she didn't notice the additional presence in the in the room until she heard the deep baritone voice behind her. "Something wicked indeed, hmm police girl?"

The poor girl damn near jumped out of her seat with fright. She dropped the book and swivelled around in the chair awkwardly, poking her head over the top to look at her master.

He stood, lounging against the wall; a small smile twisting the corners of his mouth and being transformed into a leer by the manic glint in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying her discomfort for he made no attempt to break the silence that was straining between them like a piano wire.

After more than a minute Seras spoke up quietly, "I was just reading, master."

"Reading? In a library? Who would have thought such a thing was possible?" he walked over to her slowly, more of a swagger really, and snatched up the book from where it was now settled on her lap. He glanced at the cover before tossing it lightly on the table in front of her.

"Surely, Police Girl, there must be some sort of mistake? Macbeth is not your usual tipple." He reached into a pocket on the inside of his customary red duster and withdrew a think paperback. He ran his thumb along the pages, eliciting a soft fffp, and then threw it down on top of Macbeth where it landed with a muted thump.

Seras glanced briefly at the much abused cover and recognised it as one of her secret stash of Mills and Boon's that were normally kept in her chest of drawers. She frowned slightly; if she had been able to blush she would have been a dark angry red.

"Master! I keep those in my…" she paused to take a deep breath, scrunching her eyes shut and pinching her nose. "What were you doing looking through my underwear drawer?"

The twisted look on her face was just too hilarious for Alucard to keep his composure. He let out a loud ringing laugh and wiped his eyes as if to remove tears that were not there. "Servants should not keep secrets from their masters, Police Girl." He chided, still mocking her.

Alucard folded his arms across his chest and leant back, as if lounging in midair. "So, what are you even doing here, Police Girl? Shouldn't you be out there, using the Frenchman for target practice?"

Sears grimaced, "I'm reading some books that Walter suggested. And you know that that is not what I do in my training." Alucard let out a single-syllable bark of a laugh. "Ha! So the Angel of Death has turned school master in his old age, has he?"

"That's unfair Master. You're way older than him. And at least _he_ tries to help me." Alucard merely shrugged, "I only have a certain amount of time allotted for banging my head against a wall. And you, my _dear_ police girl, have used it all up."

Seras made no reply; clearly her master was in an annoying type of mood. She just picked up both of her books, settling her paperback in her lap and opening Macbeth, turning the pages to try and find where she had left off.

She looked at Alucard over the top of the book. "Was there anything else you wanted master? Or may I get back to my reading?"

"Yes, there is just one more thing Police Girl…" Alucard leaned in very close to Seras, so that their faces were only centimetres apart. His voice dropped to little more than a whisper as he said, "My chair."

Much to the girl's vexation her picked her up, hands under her arms as if she were a child, and lifted here like she weighted no more than a bag of sugar. Dropping her down, unceremoniously in the chair next to the one she had been occupying only moments before and settling himself gracefully into 'HIS chair.'

**A/N: Okay, so there is my deformed little brain baby, I hope you liked it. And I know ****I should be working on 'To Whom Does Love Belong' but, well, I have a lot of work from Varsity, and it took me three weeks to finish this tiny little thing. Also, I keep getting assaulted by plot bunnies; I have a massive list of one-shot ideas somewhere. But I have started writing the next chapter of TWDLB, so that will hopefully be up soon.**

**Enough of my rambles, remember guys, reviews are love.**


End file.
